¿Y Que Pasara? Isachan y Diasan Proyect
by YamixTeaLover
Summary: el faraón se siente triste por que extraña a sus amigos, mientras un par de amigas tratan de hacer su deseo realidad. sin saber que hay algunos invitados no invitados que llegaran a su puerta.


_**Capitulo 1: el comienzo…**_

_**Era un día hermoso entre las tierras antiguas de Egipto, Este reino en este momento estaba lleno de prosperidad y armonía, todos tenían un día pacífico y nunca tendrían en mente que algo malo pudiera suceder. Pero claro, no para todos era tan tranquilo, ya que ciertas personas en un carruaje se acercaban a un lugar lleno de misterios.**_

_**-TE DIJE QUE POR AQUÍ NO ERA- gritaba una chica pelinegra furiosa a una castaña clara que iba conduciendo un carruaje -**_

_**-CLARO QUE SI- respondió la peli castaña clara-**_

_**-hay chicas concentrecen mejor en el camino que en pelearse-dijo un pelinegro un poco decepcionado con una gotita en la frente-**_

_**-dile que se disculpe y que diga que yo tengo razón-dijo la peli castaña al chico- **_

_**-QUE! NO TINES RAZON YO SOY LA QUE TENGO LA RAZON-dijo la pelinegra renegando- **_

_**-(estas jamás se calmaran)-pensó el pelinegro a un poco de distancia, al verlas pelear durante el camino a casa de nuevo-**_

_**Minutos mas tarde….**_

_**-si ves, ¡te dije que era por allí!- dice la peli castaña alegre por no haber fallado, haciendo que la otra se enoje con esta por su alardeo-**_

_**-solo tuviste suerte- dijo la pelinegra aguantándose el enojo-**_

_**-bienvenidos chicos –dijo un tricolor a los visitantes-**_

_**-mi querido tío que quiero tanto holaaaaa- dijo la pelinegra abrazando al tricolor con afecto, había extrañado a su tío durante el viaje-**_

_**-lambona- susurro la peli castaña con amargura-**_

_**-¡no empieces!, gusto en verlo faraón- dijo, siendo lo primero para la castaña para luego voltearse e inclinándose un poco hacia el faraón, mientras decía lo ultimo-**_

_**-deja las formalidades ángel- dijo el faraón Atem, al ver el acto de ángel-**_

_**-si deja de ser lambón tu también-dijo la peli castaña clara siendo callada por un zapato proveniente de la pelinegra-**_

_**-isa no ofendas a ángel- le contestó, y acto seguido le tira otro zapato-**_

_**-¡muy bien Nicol! ¡¡¡Tú lo buscaste!!!- dijo la chica que estaba siendo atacada, a lo que comenzó a perseguirla con un palo-**_

_**-¡Oh no! – Exclamo la pelinegra, saliendo corriendo por el acto de la castaña-**_

_**-como los viejos tiempos… –dijo el faraón Atem quitándole el palo a la castaña en cuanto estuvo cerca-**_

_**-¡deja! yo la mato y ya –dijo ella renegando y haciendo fuerza para quitarle el palo al faraón de Egipto-**_

_**-jejeje, ellas nunca cambian- dijo ángel con una linda sonrisa-**_

_**-¡menos mal!, pensé que la escuela las cambiaria, y no tendría mas diversión-dijo atem haciendo dirigiéndose a ángel-**_

_**-¡no, para nada! ¡Siguen igualitas desde como se fueron a la escuela de magia!-dijo ángel contestándole a atem-**_

_**-menos mal… –dijo este, con un tono melancólico en la voz-**_

_**-¿le pasa lago? – le pregunta ángel al faraón-**_

_**-No, nada- dice atem mintiéndole,-**_

_**Finalmente, en la ciudad, en un lugar que estaba muy lleno de gente se encontraban viejos amigos, que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.**_

_**-¡Judai!- gritaba una pequeña peli azul al ver a su amado en aquel lugar-**_

_**-¡Rei! tanto tiempo sin verte… -dijo el peli castaño, caminando hacia donde estaba la chica y sonriéndole-**_

_**-si, además, ¡no bien sola! traje a unos amigos conmigo- dijo mostrándole a sus antiguos amigos de la academia que justamente estaban detrás de ella-**_

_**-¡hola Judai! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo una rubia mientras se acercaba a saludar-**_

_**-¡Asuka! ah pasado mucho tiempo, ¿como te ah ido? – Dijo judai al ver a su amiga, ya que había echado de menos a su compañera-**_

_**-me ah ido muy bien pero, ¡no te olvides de alguien mas!- dijo la asuka al ser saludada por judai-**_

_**-si ah pasado mucho tiempo mí querido amigo, ¿donde te has metido?- dijo un chico poniéndose detrás suyo-**_

_**-¡Johan! Me alegro tanto de verte, ¿y donde están los demás?- pregunto Judai, al no ver a nadie más que sea conocido allí-**_

_**-Los demás se quedaron, su vuelo se retraso –dijo la rubia con una voz triste mientras le crecía una gotita en la cabeza-**_

_**-si, nosotros nos adelantamos y no tuvimos problemas, pero a ellos les toco cuando comenzó la tormenta-dijo Rei con una sonrisita-**_

_**-bueno, no importa, al menos si vienen para vernos en este torneo será lo importante…-dijo Judai con frustración de no ver a todos sus amigos-**_

_**En otro lado del mismo edificio, se encontraba ya un pequeño conocido por todos, que esperaba en aquel lugar mientras se preparaba para su próximo duelo. **_

_**-¡Yugi! ¿¡Como has estado amigo!?- le dijo cierto rubio a su amigo mientras se acercaba-**_

_**-¡mejor dicho¡ ¿como han estado todos?- dijo Anzu a su amigo rubio acercándose detrás de este-**_

_**-jeje, perdón Anzu –dijo el rubio volteando a ver a la castaña con una sonrisa, mostrando el animo que el siempre llevaba consigo- **_

_**-¡bueno!, ¿como has estado Yugi?- dijo Rebecca mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Yugi- **_

_**-¡otra que no saluda!- dice Anzu con una venita en la cabeza, enojada de que la dejaran de lado-**_

_**-¡a ti no te tengo que saludar!- dice la chica rubia sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil-**_

_**-no es para tanto…-dice Yugi tratando de que no comenzaran con una de sus peleas, mientras tenía una gotita en la cabeza-**_

_**-¡miren! ¡ya empezó el evento!- exclamó Jonouchi, mientras señaló hacia el centro del edificio-**_

_**Mientras, En otro lugar lejano, más bien conocido como el antiguo Egipto, unos chicos estaban por irse a dormir, hasta que uno de ellos mencionó algo extraño que había notado desde hace tiempo.**_

_**-¡oye Nicol! ¿No notaste a tu tío un poco triste? – Dice el pelinegro, con un tono de preocupación en la voz-**_

_**- no, ¿Por qué?- dice la pelinegra, sin saber el por que de la pregunta del chico-**_

_**-creo que algo le pasa- contestó el, cada ves con mas preocupación**_

_**-¿como que? – pregunta la castaña al chico, casi tan o mas desubicada que la pelinegra-**_

_**-¡no lo se!, ¡pero si se que algo le pasa! Ah estado como que triste todo el día…-**_

_**-¿y que tal si averiguamos? –dice la castaña, con una mirada perversa, acompañada con una expresión en el rostro que le hacia juego-**_

_**-¿estas diciendo que lo espiemos?- dice Ángel, un poco nervioso-**_

_**-¡claro que no! estoy diciendo que hagamos un conjuro para sacarle la información…- dice la castaña**_

_**-…eso es peor…- dice ángel, con una gotita en la cabeza-**_

_**- ¡a mi me parece excelente idea!- dice Nicol- **_

_**-¿alguna de ustedes dos me escucha?- dice ángel, ya un poco molesto-**_

_**-¿y como lo haremos isa?- pregunta Nicol, totalmente decidida a ello- **_

_**-mejor olvídenlo…- dijo el pelinegro mientras se acostaba a dormir-**_

_**-¡miremos e la biblioteca!-dice isa, con un todo de decisión en su voz-**_

_**-¡OK! pero ángel nos ayudara- dice la pelinegra, mirando hacia donde estaba el chico**_

_**-¡yo no los ayudare para nada¡-dice ángel, totalmente renegando a lo que le estaban por pedir-**_

_**-¿quien dijo que ayudaras?- dice isa cogiéndolo de la camisa, justamente del cuello-**_

_**-¡oigan!... ¡asdf! ¿Para que me esfuerzo?- dice el chico resignado, dejándose llevar por la chica-**_

_**Entonces, después de salir de la habitación lo más discretamente posible, llegaron a la biblioteca, donde consiguieron un libro que les ayudaría y empezaron a acomodarlo todo, de modo de que no hubiese ninguna falla**_

_**-¡bien isa! ¡Di el conjuro!- dice Nicol, cerciorándose de que todo iría bien y que no ocurriera ningún desprovisto-**_

_**-¿Qué? ¡Yo pensé que lo ibas a decir tú!- respondió isa, enojada y un poco decepcionada de su amiga al no decirle- **_

_**-¡díganlo antes de que se despierte¡- dice ángel un poco irritado, sosteniendo un gran libro -**_

_**-¡ok ok! Visby adhibí vu- dijo la castaña, haciendo que atem quede semidormido-**_

_**-¿funciono?-pregunta ángel, acercándose para cerciorarse-**_

_**-no se, ¡probemos! ¡Pregunta algo!-dice la pelinegra ansiosa-**_

_**-¡ok! ¿Te has sentido triste últimamente?- pregunta isa, decidida por saber el problema-**_

_**-si- responde Atem, aunque aun dormido- **_

_**-¡funciona! ¡¡¡¡Weeeeeeee!!!!- grita Nicol- **_

_**-¡shhhh!!! ¡Cállate!- regañó isa, al ver el alboroto de la pelinegra-**_

_**-¡bien! ¿Porque te sientes triste?-pregunta ángel-**_

_**-extraño mucho a mis amigos y quisiera volver a verlos-dice otra vez el faraón-**_

_**-¡sus amigos! ¡Los del otro mundo!- dice Nicol, recordando una conversación previa que había oído de Atem-**_

_**- oye, ¡traigámoslos!-dice la castaña, ansiosa por hacer feliz al faraón-**_

_**-¿Estas loca? ¡Sabes que puede pasar si eso sucede!-dice ángel, regañando la tonta idea que acababa de sugerir-**_

_**-en realidad no, ¡así que hagámoslo!- dice Nicol con mucho ánimo-**_

_**-¡listo! ¡Vid Yby adhibí Vuh!- dice isa haciendo que la sala en la que se encuentran, se llene de luz-**_

_**Mientras….. **_

_**-¡¡estamos reunidos aquí, los mejores duelistas del mundo para…!!- se ilumina toda la sala de una gran luz blanca-**_


End file.
